Gone Anytime
by Ketchum
Summary: I don't want to give anything away, but basically Sakura has to deal with loosing things, and how will she take it.


Gone Anytime  
By: Ketchum  
  
I've been working on this for a while, I had about four different ways this story sprouted off, this is just one, maybe I'll put the other three ideas up here one day, but for now this is good :-) Sorry, I get a little out of character, but its not too bad, and the ending is kind of abrupt, but I got writer's block! And, sorry about the title, I'm not very creative :-P anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
It was a bright tuesday afternoon in September. Rain was in the forecast for that night, but the sky was so beautiful it seemed impossible.   
Sixteen year old Sakura Kinomoto, quickly placed her baton into her bag. She was very content with herself, making not only the cheerleading team for her high school, but also becoming the assistant team captain. She looked at her watch and realized that her dad would be coming home from a business trip to America in a few hours. She put her skates on and rushed home. She and her brother, Touya, had a wonderful dinner ready for his arrival. The dinner went well, Fujitaka talked about how the states were. He had visited New York, Washington DC, Philedelphia, and Chicago. Just before desert came, so did the news.   
"Dad! I have some really exciting news!"  
"Me too," he responded.  
"You go first," she offered.  
"Okay," Fujitaka began. "I'm being promoted!"  
"Really Dad?" Sakura said, practically jumping out of her seat. This was way more exciting then her news, so much so that she almost forgot hers.  
"But there's a catch,"  
"Dad . . ." Touya warned. Touya had long since moved out, and was attending college, but he came back every so often, and had been staying with Sakura for the past week, since their father was overseas.   
"We have to move," he sighed.  
"But Dad! This house has so many memories!" Sakura pleaded, "Couldn't you commute or something?"  
"Sakura, where my office will be, it's too far to commute everyday,"  
"What do you mean?" Touya asked worridly.  
"We have to move to Washington DC,"  
"But dad!" Sakura shouted, "That's in the United States!"  
"I know Sakura,"  
"Dad!" she whined. Tears formed on the brims of her eyes. "Please, can we stay?"  
"No, it's final, I'm sorry honey," but before he could finish, she ran as fast as she could towards her room. Fujitaka began to rise from his chair but Touya put a hand on his shoulder.   
"Let her go, she needs time to think,"  
She slammed the door as hard as she could.   
"What's wrong with you?" Kero asked annoyed as Sakura ran into her room, throwing herself onto her bed in a heap of sobs.   
"Dad's making us move far away,"  
"How far?"  
"To America," Kero paused his video game and flew over to Sakura, he patted her on the back  
"It'll be okay Sakura," he comforted.  
"I n . . . n . . . need to go for a . . . a walk," she stuttered pulling herself off of her bed and heading to the door.  
"Sakura . . ." Kero warned.  
"It'll be fine, see you in a bit," she slammed the door again.  
Fujitaka looked to Touya, "That's two," Touya teased.  
Sakura ran down the stairs and reached into the closet, pulling out her raincoat. She headed to the front door and opened it up. "Sakura, where are you going?" her father asked.  
"For a walk," she shouted slamming the door behind her.   
"That's three," Touya joked. Sakura ran as fast as she could. She wanted to run away, and never come back.   
***  
Syaoran washed a cup and put it in the dishwasher with his plate from dinner. He peeked out of the window. The rain was really coming down. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Who would that be?" he wondered to himself, assuming that it was the deliveryman with something from his mother. Maybe it would be some chocolate, "Mmmmm . . ." he smiled to himself. He put his hand on the knob and slowly turned it. Instead of a happy surprise, he saw a sad Sakura. There was a flash of lightning, followed by rolling thunder.  
"Syaoran?" she coughed.  
"Sakura?" he asked, pulling her into the house, she was soaking wet. He helped her take her coat off and hung it on a hat rack by the door. She wiped her nose on the sleeve of her shirt. "What's wrong?" he asked, she shivered and her teeth chattered. "Sakura," he pleaded. He hated to see her cry, more than any thing in the whole world. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in, hoping to warm her. "Sakura, talk to me." She closed her eyes and coughed, she couldn't help herself and started to cry harder. He ran his fingers through her hair. She was scaring him now, what could be so horrible to reduce her to this? "Sakura Kinomoto," he said pulling her away, looking her in the face. "What's wrong?" he pleaded one last time.   
"Oh Syaoran," she sobbed, "My dad, he, he, he said we're moving," she cried harder.  
"Moving where?" he asked, Sakura was overreacting, but she tended to do that, he knew that all too well.  
"A, A, America," she sobbed. All of a sudden he felt his stomach flip, it felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest, thrown on the floor, and stepped on.   
"Li-kun, if you don't tell her, you never know when it may be too late," he heard Tomoyo tell him, he had never thought the statement could be true.   
"It'll be okay," he hugged Sakura again, she cried into his shoulder. Then the phone rang. Syaoran let go of Sakura and walked over to it, "moshi-moshi?" Syaoran said in a shaky voice.   
"Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked, she could tell he was worried.  
"Yea?" Syaoran responded.  
"Is Sakura there?" she asked in a worried voice.  
"Yea,"  
"She okay?"   
"I don't know, why?" he asked curiously.  
"Her dad called looking for her, she's been missing for three hours," he looked over to Sakura who was now curled up against the door, rocking back and forth.   
"Can you tell him she's okay?"   
"Yea, Um, see you guys at school tomorrow?" she half asked.  
"Yea, bye,"  
"Thanks, bye,"  
Syaoran walked over to her and sat in front of her. He placed his hands on her knees. "Sakura," he said. She looked up. "Why are you crying?"  
"I told you why Syaoran, my dad is making me go to another country, permanently," she coughed.   
"Sakura, you need to calm down, okay?" he asked, but this only made her cry harder. He pulled her into a hug again, and rocked back and forth. They sat there until Sakura could calm down.  
They stood up and walked over to the couch. Syaoran took a blanket from the back of the couch and put it over her shoulders. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, a few minutes later he returned with a cup of tea. He put it into Sakura's hands and sat next to her. "You okay?" she nodded, taking a sip. She put her head on his shoulder.  
"Thank you," she muttered.   
"For what?"  
"Being my friend," he smiled, she could be so sweet. She sniffed again, and sighed.  
"Sakura . . ." he warned, he didn't want to see her cry anymore.  
"I can't believe this is happening," she sighed. "I've lived here all my life,"  
"You know everything happens for a reason, you and I know that better than anyone else in this world, right Sakura?"  
"Yea,"  
"This is happening for a reason, you just have to accept it,"  
"I . . . I . . . know, but . . . I don't know, I want it to stay the same as it has always been, I don't want to leave my friends, the memories, everything,"  
"It's hard to move, but sometimes it's for the best, like if I had never come here," he sighed, he didn't know if he should say it or not, " then, I would, never have fallen, no, um, never met you, and I would still be very lonely,"  
"But I'm leaving friends, and I'm not going to make new friends, and,"  
"Shut up Sakura, you know that's not true,"  
"It is true," she insisted.  
"Sakura,"  
"I know, I know, It hasn't happened yet, so I can't say it's not true, because I don't know,"  
"Exactally,"  
There was a long pause.  
"So when do you leave?"  
"I don't know, I left before we could talk about it, I really don't want to talk about it with him. He is just going to tell me I need to be strong. He doesn't realize everything that we've had to go through, that has made us a part of this place, it's where I've grown up, it's where the cards were caught. It's where . . ." she trailed off.  
"Sakura?" he asked, "Don't cry, please," she sniffled, he put his hand on her chin and looked her in the eyes. "Sakura, I hate to see you cry," he said, "Please?" Sakura smiled.  
"Thank you." She said. He nodded, and flipped the television on. They watched some show for a while before Syaoran looked at the clock and realized it was almost ten.  
"Okay, well I don't know about you, but I need to get a shower, and get ready for bed, so would . . ."  
"I can take a hint,"  
"Wai? What?"  
"You want me to go," she frowned.  
"No! Not at all! I just was going to say that I probably should go do that, and would that be okay with you?"  
Sakura beamed, "Of coarse! Can I use your phone?"  
"Sure," Syaoran stood up and went to his room.   
***  
"Moshi Moshi?"  
"Is Tomoyo there?"  
"One moment miss,"  
"Hello?"  
"Tomoyo? Did I wake you up?"  
"Sakura! No! Hi! What's up?"  
"Not much,"  
"Everything okay?" she asked worridly.  
"Not really, but I don't really want to talk about it right now, tomorrow at lunch I'll tell you,"  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sakura heard the shower start up.  
"Tomorrow, I just need to talk to someone, and Syaoran is taking a shower,"  
"Your still there?"  
"Yea . . ."  
"Does your dad know?"  
"I don't care, I'm mad at him!"  
"Sakura mad at Mr. Kinomoto? Never! This must be bad!" Tomoyo tried to think of a way to get the details before tomorrow at lunch. She didn't think she could wait that long.  
"Yea,"  
"Wanna talk? Li-kun is gonna be a good fifteen minutes,"  
She sighed. "Okay,"  
"If you don't want to it's okay, I mean I . . ."  
"I'm moving," she interupted.  
"Wait what? When? Where?"  
"I'm moving, I don't know when," she could feel the tears coming again, "Washington DC,"  
"But Sakura that's"  
"Really far away, I know, another country, It's horrible, I know,"  
"Sakura, I'm sorry," she said, feeling tears coming to her eyes too.  
"Me too, I don't want to go, I want to stay here more than anything in the whole world,"  
"Did you tell Syaoran?"  
"Tell him what? That I'm moving?"  
"No, the other thing . . ." she hinted.  
"Tomoyo! No!"  
"Sakura, now may be your only chance," she said seriously.  
There was a long pause.  
"Sakura-chan? Hello?"  
"I can't, I don't think I could, not now, what if he doesn't like me back?"  
She heard the shower stop, 'wow, he's fast' she thought.  
"I doubt that would be an issue,"  
"IF I told him, and IF he liked me back, then what would I do? I'm leaving!"   
'She's still on the phone?' Syaoran wondered, searching through his drawers for something to wear to bed.  
"That is a problem, you'd have to convince your dad to let you stay,"  
"That won't happen, that's why me telling Syaoran that I like him is a big mistake, especially now," she said. Syaoran's ears perked up.   
'What did she say?' he wondered, he couldn't believe when he just heard.   
"Well, I have to be getting ready for school tomorrow," Tomoyo said.  
"Okay, later?"  
"Later Sakura, try to be happy okay?"  
Sakura giggled, "Of coarse, bye Tomoyo," they both hung up their phones at the same time.  
Syaoran pulled out some decent pajamas and pulled the pants up, he put his arm into the sleeve of his top, and then the other arm. He started buttoning from the bottom. Just then there was a slight knock at the door. "Come on in," he said, continuing to button his shirt. Sakura ever so slowly stepped into the room. She saw Syaoran in the process of dressing and quickly covering her eyes.  
"Oh I'm so sorry!" she squealed.  
Syaoran stood in front of her and held each of her wrists and pulled her hands from her face. "Sakura, it's fine, I'm all dressed, see?" he said twirling like a fashion model.   
"Your silly," she giggled.   
"So who were you on the phone with?" he asked.  
"Um, Tomoyo, why?"  
"Just curious, did you tell her?" he asked, hoping to maybe get something more out of her, he had valuable information now, Sakura liked him.  
"Yea," she said with a sad look creeping up onto her face once again. Syaoran hugged her and rested his chin on the top of her head.   
"Sakura . . .Can we talk?"  
"I don't want to, I don't want to think about it,"  
"Not about the move about something else," he said looking her in the eyes. She started to get worried because he looked serious. She didn't need another problem to be on her mind.  
He grabbed her hand sat on the bed, motioning for her to sit. She sat down, somewhat confused.  
"What is it?" she asked, trembling a little bit.  
"I've been here for almost six years, you know how many friends I made?"  
"A lot!" she smiled.  
"Not really, pretty much you and Tomoyo . . ."  
"What about Yamazaki?"  
"Eh, not really, he's someone at school to hang with, but actual friends, it's just you two,"  
"I never knew that,"  
He smiled, "I don't want to upset you, I can't stand to see you upset, it makes me upset when you are,"  
"I'm sorry,"  
"Sakura! Don't apologize! It's just, when I tell you this, I don't want you to get upset,"  
"If it's something bad I will, you know I can't help it,"  
"Okay, well . . . how do I . . . um," he fidgeted uncomfortably. "I, I, when you leave, I don't know," he paused, trying to think of how to word his thoughts. He could not come up with a good way, he felt really embarrassed all of a sudden. He just stared at his hands in his lap. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself with his lips pressed on hers. When he realized what was happening he broke it off immediately.   
"Sakura!" he said very surprised, grabbing his mouth. She stood up.  
"I'm so sorry!" she said rushing out of the door.  
"Sakura come back here!" he said chasing after her. She had almost reached the front door when he grabbed her arm. "Wait." She turned around.  
"I'm sorry," she said with tears starting to form.  
"Sakura, it's okay," he assured her, "that's what I was trying to say."  
"You mean you?"  
"Yea"  
She threw her arms around his neck and started to cry. "I knew I should have listened to Tomoyo!" she said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"She told me that if I didn't say something soon, it may be too late,"  
Syaoran thought for a minute, how familiar those words sounded, he started to chuckle.  
"What's so funny?" she said, calming down.  
"Tomoyo has told me those same exact words, many times before,"  
"She's always right," Sakura smiled, with tears still in her eyes. Syaoran closed his eyes.   
"Sakura, everything will turn out all right, trust me," with those words Sakura felt relieved.  
***  
Sakura and Syaoran sat on the couch talking. They had been talking for the past hour about plans to find a way to keep her in Japan. Sakura had cheered up a lot, remembering that she could always visit, or her friends could come visit her. She was going to me moving to a big city! Washington DC, the capital of the United States. Syaoran tried to make her excited about the move, even though it was hopeless. He looked to the clock, it was 11:00, they had school the next morning, he sighed, and it would be a long day. There was a flash of lightning, and the power went off. Sakura yelped.   
"Darn it," Syaoran muttered. He stood up and walked over to the window, slowly, the lights down the street began to go out. Sakura moved herself to the floor, and leaned her back against the couch.  
"Looks like we'll have to go without power for a little while," he said, walking into the kitchen.   
"Where are you going?"  
"To find something to light the room with," he shouted back. There was a large crash, followed by a moan, and an "I've got it!"  
He came back into the room rubbing his head. "What's that?" she asked, and he pulled a little tab. A flame inside of lamp looking thing lit. He rested it on the coffee table.   
"A light,"  
"It's not very bright," she pointed out.  
"But it works," There was silence. Sakura looked around the room, and back to Syaoran who was fiddling with the light. He sat back and looked into Sakura's eyes. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded, he cupped his hand under her chin and looked in her eyes. She smiled. They slowly they moved closer, until their lips met. Sakura heaved a sigh, as Syaoran deepened the kiss. She slowly leaned backwards, pulling him on top of her. Syaoran broke the kiss to take a breath. He stroked her face, and smiled. "I love you Sakura," he said.  
"I love you too," they kissed again.   
***  
It was dark, Syaoran looked to the clock, 3:27 am. He had been lying there for hours, bound to his spot, due to the sleeping girl on top of him. Off and on he had been asleep, but for the most part awake, thinking. They had to wake up for school in about four hours. Why was this happening? There had to be a reason. His night had started out lonely, yet peaceful, and now his whole life had changed within one night. He shut his eyes once again, and was asleep in moments.   
***  
Sakura woke up and found her head slowly moving up and down. Curious she opened her eyes, realizing where she was. She heard a buzzing noise   
"Syaoran! Wake up!" Syaoran felt himself being shaken awake. He groaned. "Syaoran! Wake up!" he finally heard. He jolted up.  
"Sakura?" he asked confused, he heard a buzzing noise and looked around frantically. "What time is it?"  
"First period already started!" she shouted, "The one day Kero is not there to wake me up!" she whined, "What are we supposed to do?"   
Syaoran stood up groggily, all of the lights were on, showing that the power must have come back on. He wondered why his alarm worked, and remembered that it was battery operated. He grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV before rushing into the bathroom. He shut the door. A few moments later a scream was heard from the other room. He rushed out of the bathroom to see a horrifying sight on the television screen. Flames, flames everywhere, black smoke was filling the air. Syaoran looked out of the window, he could see black smoke in the distance. Syaoran cringed. It didn't seem real. He shut the blinds and looked to Sakura who had moved to the couch.   
"Syaoran! What's that?" Sakura asked worriedly.   
"I don't know," he said slowly. Just then the screen divided in half and on the new screen there was a picture of many more buildings on fire.   
"We must have slept through it," Syaoran mentioned, he slowly moved over and sat on the couch next to Sakura.   
"That's where my dad works Syaoran," she said upset. She suddenly felt very guilty for not letting her father know where she was, and for worrying about moving, when there were worse things to worry about. She picked up the telephone and dialed her number. It picked up in the middle of the first ring.   
"Hello?" said a frantic voice.  
"Touya?" Sakura asked.   
"Oh thank god it's you," he sighed, then he got angry, "Sakura! What are you doing! Where are you?!"  
"I'm out, where's dad?"  
"You had us worried sick! Stupid monster!"  
"Touya can you get dad?".  
"Sakura I don't know where dad is, I don't know where you are,"  
"I'm sorry,"   
"It's okay, did you hear about what happened?"  
"Yea," she pulled her knees up into the couch with her and rested her chin on them.  
"I have good news and bad news," he said sadly.  
"What is it?"  
"We're probably not moving,"  
"Why not?"  
"Dad was so torn up about you last night, and so upset and worried, you don't even know what you put him through monster!"  
"Bad news?" she cringed.  
"Dad left early this morning for work," he paused. "to the same office building, the ones that are on fire, I can't get him on his cell phone, and the building went up too fast to get most people out, and I'm totally lost," she heard a thud on the other line.  
"What happened? Are you okay?"  
"No, Sakura, where are you?"  
"Syaoran's house,"  
"Oh god, did you sleep over there?"  
"Yea, nothing happened,"  
"Sure Sakura, whatever you say, just great, another thing I've got to deal with, and why aren't you at school?"  
"I'm late, sorry, and,"  
"Oh whatever it doesn't matter anyway, can you stay home today?"  
"Yea,"  
"Can the brat stay home too?" she turned to Syaoran.  
"Do you mind skipping school today?" Syaoran nodded.  
"Yes, it's fine,"  
"Okay then, stay there, don't leave, I'll call you if I get word, understand me?" he said very sternly.  
"Yes," she whispered.  
"Okay, for once, listen to me, okay?"  
"I pro . . . pro . . . mise," she barely spoke.  
"Bye,"  
"Bye"   
"You okay?"  
"Yup," she said, putting the phone down on the table.   
***  
"You sure you're okay?" Syaoran asked.  
"Of coarse, why wouldn't I be?" she responded cheerily as she twirled the phone cord in her fingers.   
"Okay, Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?"  
"Yup, see you later!!"  
"love you, bye,"  
"You too, bye,"  
Sakura hung up the phone and closed her eyes, she was exausted. Kero flew into the room and headed to his drawer for bed.  
"So Kero, how are you?"  
"I'm fine, the question is, how are you?"  
"I'm perfect, thanks for asking,"  
"Oh, I talked to Eriol, and he sends his regards, and," just then the phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Sakura?"  
"Hi Tomoyo! How are you?"  
"I'm good, I was just calling to make sure you were asleep!"  
"No, why?"  
"Sakura, it's 10:30, and you need sleep, understand me?"  
"Yes, I'm going to bed right now,"  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow,"  
"Yea,"  
"Okay, bye,"  
"Bye"  
"Kero?" she heard him snoring. She quietly stood up and walked out of her room. Touya had been asleep since dinner time. She walked down the stairs, and out the door, she needed to go for a walk.  
***  
"Li-kun?"  
"Who's this?" Syaoran asked, he wasn't used to someone other than Sakura calling him this late.  
"Tomoyo,"  
"Hi, how you doing?"  
"Fine, have you talked to Sakura," she asked.  
"Yea, she's still holdiacting like nothing happened," he sighed.  
"I know, I'm really worried,"  
"Me too," he agreed.  
"She didn't even cry at the funeral," Tomoyo pointed out.  
"I know,"  
"She's going to explode, sooner or later,"  
"I know, that's what I'm worried about,"   
Syaoran looked out of his window and noticed a figure walking around the park.   
"Tomoyo?"  
"Yea, I'm still here,"  
"No, I mean, I think, I think Sakura is at the park, I see someone and I sense her,"  
"Here, let me call her on the other line, tell me if the figure answers the phone,"  
  
Ring!   
"I thought I left you at home!" Sakura shouted, she sighed, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Sakura I thought you were going to bed!"  
"I am,"  
"No you're not, where are you?"  
"The park,"  
  
"Yea, she's there,"  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
"Nothing,"  
Syaoran hung up the phone.  
"Why are you at the park?"  
"I need to think,"  
"You wanna talk?"  
"Not really,"  
"Sakura, please,"  
"I gotta go,"  
"No you don't,"  
"Bye Tomoyo,"  
"Wait!"   
Click  
Just then Sakura was grabbed from behind, she screamed.  
"Sakura! It's me! Shush!" Syaoran said.  
Sakura calmed down. "How'd you know I was here?"  
"Tomoyo,"  
"Oh,"  
"Sakura, we need to talk,"  
She sighed and sat back on the swing, she remembered how a few years ago she had confided in Syaoran about Yuki, and once again he was offering his help.  
"It's just, I feel like such a horrible person,"  
"Why?"  
"I ran away, I didn't say bye, I was so mean,"  
"Sakura how were you to know something like this would happen?"  
"I wasn't,"  
"It's okay, it's not your fault,"  
"I know, I just feel so bad,"  
There was silence. Syaoran didn't know what to say.   
"Your dad loved you Sakura, he won't hold that one night against you, you were the perfect daughter, your whole life," There was more silence.  
"I'm an orphan," she said. Li didn't respond. "What about your father?" she asked.  
"What about him?"  
"What happened, is he still around?"  
"No,"  
"What happened?"  
"He died when I was ten, right before I came here. And you know what?"  
"What?"  
"I'm okay now, aren't I?"  
"More than okay," she giggled.  
"You see, just let time pass, and if you need to talk, we're here for you,"  
"Thank you," Slowly tears formed in her eyes, they slowly began to multiply. "Oh Syaoran, I can't believe this is happening,"   
She broke, he knew it was coming sooner or later. She stood up and walked over to him. He embraced her, as she cried on his shoulder. "It's okay Sakura," he whispered, while stroking her hair. "It's all going to be okay."  
EPILOGUE  
"He's so beautiful!" Tomoyo squealed.  
"What's his name?" asked Eriol.  
"Fujitaka," Syaoran replied.   
"Aren't you supposed to name your first born after yourself?" Eriol asked.  
"His name is Fujitaka," Syaoran said again.  
Sakura walked into the room, and took her son out of Tomoyo's hands.  
"He's so adorable Sakura," Tomoyo told her best friend.  
"Thank you," she smiled.  
"Here's Uncle Touya!" Touya boasted as he came into the room.   
"Onichan!" Sakura squealed.  
"Hey Sis," she gave him a big hug. The two of them had grown much closer since they lost their father.   
"Ready for dinner?" yelled Yukito from the kitchen.  
"Be right there!" Tomoyo, and Eriol yelled.  
They all walked into the kitchen and settled in their seats. Soon there was silence.  
"I just want to thank all of you for coming all the way here to visit us," Sakura started.  
"Who could turn down the chance to visit the states?" Eriol asked.  
"And to see the new baby!" Tomoyo pointed out.  
"And to celebrate thanksgiving!" Yukito shouted.  
The baby squealed.   
"So, on thanksgiving, it is a tradition for everyone to say something they are thankful for," Sakura continued, "Touya you start,"  
"Okay, well I am thankful for my sister, and my nephew, and me *cough*brother-in-law*cough," a few people giggled.  
"Well I'm thankful for all this food!" Yukito said.  
"I'm thankful for the baby!" Tomoyo giggled.  
"I'm thankful for my WIFE (he hinted) Tomoyo," Eriol stated.  
"Oh yea, I'm thankful for him," Tomoyo mumbled, Sakura laughed.  
"I'm thankful for our new home, and our new son, and that everyone is happy, and good," Syaoran said.  
"I'm happy that my mother and father are happy together, and that we have little Fujitaka, and that all of you came, and happy thanksgiving! Let's dig in!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Mini lesson: value what you have because it may not always be there  
Thank you and good night  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
